Kon, un client hors normes
by MacHellia
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Kon débarque à l'improviste chez Urahara?  Quelles raisons ont poussé la petite peluche à s'aventurer dans le plus louche des magasins?


**Kon, un client hors normes**

Disclamer : Les personnages sont issus de Bleach de Tite Kubo

C'était une matinée de printemps ordinaire à Karakura. Urahara s'était levé tôt, il avait en effet de plus en plus de mal à dormir normalement. Il s'inquiétait pour la jeune Kuchiki, et il se demandait si son choix était toujours aussi judicieux qu'il l'avait imaginé.  
Son entourage savait qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger dans ses moments de réflexion. Sa seconde famille s'était habituée à voir le patron rester des heures immobile le regard absent.  
Ainsi Tessai rangeait la remise, alors que les deux enfants balayaient la cour presque sans se chamailler. Urahara savourait ce silence, tranquillement il fumait assis dans son magasin. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de clients que cela soient de simples humains, ou des shinigamis. Alors qu'il fixait les dernières confiseries qu'il avait créées, il entendit un brouhaha dehors. Il reconnut immédiatement la voix de Jinta qui apparemment était aux prises avec un inconnu.

_*Enfin de la distraction, je me demande qui c'est ? Peut-être un client ! Non impossible, cela en ferait deux en une semaine, et j'aurais perdu mon pari. C'est un coup monté ! Tessai a sans __doute démarché un client pour gagner ! C'est de la triche !*_

Urahara resta confortablement assis sur son coussin en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Il fut d'abord ébloui par la lumière, mais il pouvait distinguer une toute petite silhouette accompagnée de Jinta et Ururu dans la clarté. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la cuisine, sans doute pour préparer un thé.

Urahara reporta son attention sur l'invité qui se précipitait sur lui pour l'attraper par le col de son kimono vert. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il reconnut le lion qui se jetait sur lui. Il prit alors la parole d'un ton malicieux :

_"- Je croyais que tu t'intéressais seulement aux jolies filles, je suis flatté mais entre nous c'est impossible."_

Jinta laissa échapper un rire sonore en voyant l'expression de Kon. Le lion qui avait les larmes aux yeux fulmina et assena un coup de poing sur le visage du marchand. Cependant le coup de la petite peluche ne fit pas bouger l'ancien capitaine ne serait-ce d'un demi-millimètre. Devant son impuissance, Kon lâcha Urahara non sans lui lancer son regard le plus mauvais, ce qui fit sourire le commerçant. Celui-ci reprit alors la parole, curieux de connaître la raison de la venue de la peluche.

_"- Kurosaki-san t'a mis à la porte ?"_

La peluche se redressa avec fierté avant de répliquer :

_"- Bien sûr que non ! Il ne peut se passer de moi ! Ni lui, ni Onee-chan d'ailleurs. Je suis une mascotte sensationnelle! Je suis là pour que tu rembourses la dette que tu as envers moi."__  
_  
Urahara écarquilla les yeux à l'évocation d'une dette. Néanmoins le lion ne le remarqua pas. En effet Kisuke gardait toujours son bob qui lui masquait le regard. Kon détestait d'ailleurs ce chapeau, qui selon la peluche lui donnait un côté aussi effrayant que pervers. Urahara resta quelques instants silencieux, il ne devait rien à cette peluche et il se demandait ce qu'elle lui voulait. Il inspira une nouvelle bouffée de fumée avant de prendre finalement la parole :

_"- Je n'ai pas souvenir d'une dette envers toi, mais je suis curieux : que v__eux-tu ?"_

Le lion sauta sur place de colère :

_"- Comment ça aucune dette ? Je protège ta seule cliente ! Je suis le garde du corps d'Onee-chan. Alors tu as une dette, que tu le veilles ou non. Je veux, j'exige un gigai ! Ma vie est un enfer, les peluch__es n'ont plus la cote chez les jeunes femmes. Mais attention ! Pas n'importe lequel, il doit être à ma mesure."_

Urahara ne fut pas surpris par la demande de la peluche. Il but une gorgée de thé qu'Uryu venait de lui apporter avant de répondre avec innocence :

_"- A ta taille ? Je n'ai rien d'aussi petit."_

Kon qui était déjà passablement énervé ne put se retenir et se jeta sur le commerçant.

_"- Salaud sans cœur ! Comment oses-tu ? Je vais porter plainte au syndicat des peluches maltraitées ! Alors si __tu ne veux pas d'ennuis donnes-moi un gigai qui plait aux filles !"_

Urahara attrapa la peluche est la suspendit en l'air. Kon croisa le regard de l'homme au bob rayé et se figea sur place. ! Cet homme avait en effet un coté effrayant quand il le voulait.

*Pas étonnant que personne ne vienne ici, il est flippant !*

Il fit alors la moue avant de pleurer et de répéter :

_"- S'il te plait donnes-moi ton plus beau gigai. Ma vie est un enfer, Ichigo ne me laisse pas utiliser son corps pour draguer. Il me fa__ut un gigai pour séduire toutes ces belles demoiselles, que je ne vois plus qu'en rêve."_

Urahara prit un air faussement désolé avant de lui répondre :

_"- Je ne peux pas Kon. Même dans un gigai confectionné par mes soins, tu n'arriverais pas à plaire aux__ demoiselles. Certains sont nés séducteurs comme moi, d'autres non, tu es malheureusement dans la seconde catégorie. Je suis désolé si tu veux draguer, sers toi de Kurosaki-san, tu n'es pas prêt pour utiliser mes inventions dans ce domaine."_

Kon fut gelé sur place, à cet instant précis il détestait cet homme et il se jura de se venger.

_* Pour qui se prend-t-il ce vieux pervers ? Je suis né pour plaire aux femmes !*_

La peluche se ressaisit, s'avança et s'assit au centre de la table et déclara avec conviction :  
_  
__- "Je ne pars pas tant que je n'ai pas de gigai.__  
__  
__- Dans ce cas je vais être obligé d'appeler la petite Kuchiki, et je lui ferais par de tes exigences._  
La peluche pâlit et s'exclama:  
_  
__- __C'est du chantage ! Vous êtes un monstre d'égoïsme !__  
__  
__- Non __juste un simple commerçant, restes ici je vais téléphoner.__  
__  
__- Pas la peine !En plus je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de gigai, Onee-chan m'aime sous cette forme."_

Kon se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte. Il prit au passage une sucette et ouvrit la porte coulissante. Urahara le laissa se servir, après tout personne ne voulait manger cette nouvelle variété. Il l'a trouvé tous trop épicée au grand désespoir du commerçant. Sans se retourner la peluche quitta l'établissement en disant :

_"- Vous venez de __perdre un client de premier ordre !"_

Kisuke ne retint pas l'âme artificielle, heureux de gagner son pari. A peine la peluche était-elle sortie que les deux enfants explosèrent de rire. Urahara ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Lorsque Tessai arriva en se demandant ce qui se passait, il dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant d'obtenir une explication.


End file.
